Leelee
"A lot of men and women should learn to love being naked. As to my appearance, nudism is to feel free from clothing and enjoy your body, no matter what shape it is in. The world may change one day and accept it." ''-Leelee,'' from the Scorpius Warriors ''animated series.'' Leelee is a naturist giantess that has been one of Gregory & Jasmine's first friends. In ways of her appearances in the anime and the games, Leelee is the most popular character in the Gregory series, mostly because of her fully naked body. She is also one of the first few giantesses, along with her friends to be seen in the anime naked. She also has great skills for fighting enemies that's her size. Apparently, she does have a boyfriend who isn't her size. Physical Appearance Leelee is a huge giantess, much taller and larger than the city's capital buildings. She is also naked throughout the gaming series and the anime. She has long, voilet red hair that goes back down, blue eyes, and peach colored skin. Personality Leelee appears to have a carefree nature. She doesn't seem to mind showing off her body in public. She also treats everybody nice, even the obese. Much likely, she loves the planet. She's so nice that she even lets the kids play on her. Leelee also is happy to help her friends whenever they are in a bind. However, there comes a change in her behavior. Whenever someone hurts or kills Leelee's family, or even her friends, she tends to become real angry. As a giantess, her emotions grow super as well. Friendship Leelee also shares her friendship around her friends. Gregory and his friends share some friendship with Leelee as well. Gregory & Jasmine *Leelee and Gregory seem to have a close bond with each other. Whenever Gregory has a prroblem, Leelee knows how to help him, especially when it comes to understanding how women feel. If Gregory was in danger, Leelee is there to save him. She also knows how to guide Gregory when he battles monsters and demons. Throughout the gaming series, Leelee can also help Gregory with stuff that he can't break or reach certain areas. When giant monsters and giantesses come to destroy the city, Gregory leaves it all Leelee to take them out. Fire & Emberette * Leelee and Fire share some friendship. However, Leelee sometimes worries about Fire and Emberette's marriage. She manages to help improve his marriage by telling him how Emberette feels when he does something that upsets her. Though he respects her, sometimes Fire will get into an argument with Leelee for no reason, or even mistreat her, but Leelee knows that she can change him and improve his life. Water & Mia *Leelee and Water have a more common friendship than Fire does with her. Unlike Fire, Water doesn't treat females roughly. Sometimes she lets Water practice his attacks on her. In The Anime Leelee's first appearance was in the Scorpius Warriors episode